They don't know about us
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Había heridas escondidas en aquella sonrisa radiante, él no lo sabía; pero cuando lo descubrió fue demasiado tarde. *Participante de Happy Bloody Valentine del foro DexHolder del Prof Oak*


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Oneshoot participante en "Happy Bloody Valentine" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak, como administradora mi participación no entra en la votación pero fue muy divertido escribir esto (L :3 Dedicado especialmente a Mili y a Al, que sin sus locuras mi mente psicótica no hubiera estado dando vueltas sobre esto xd.

El link para ir a la actividad estará en mi perfil, por si quieren darse una vuelta :D

**Advertencias: **Basado después del final de BW2. Posible OoC. Muchos desordenes mentales, tortura y canibalismo. Me amo por esto (?

トウコ

_"El misterio del amor es más profundo que el misterio de la muerte"_

—Oscar Wilde

トウコ

—Estoy preocupado por ti— la oración sorprendió a la entrenadora y ex-campeona de Teselia, los ojos azules se dirigieron a su amigo y reluciente nuevo líder del gimnasio de ciudad Englobe.

—Cheren, no pasa nada— Touko sonrió con alegría y una ligera risa resonó de su pecho, sin embargo el moreno vio como acomodaba la muñequera negra con disimulo. Al verse descubierta la chica suspiró con cansancio—, suelo tener actitudes masoquistas. No te preocupes.

—Cuando dices eso, es exactamente lo que ocurre— gruñó con mala cara, pero la chica solo volvió a sonreír.

—Tengo que irme.

Zekrom aterrizó frente a ambos, casi carbonizando con sus ojos carmesí a Cheren quién preparó sus pokebolas ante la obvia amenaza del pokemon legendario.

—Me esta esperando— Touko caminó hasta el pokemon de N con calma, por tercer ocasión le sonrió a su amigo depositando un beso en su mejilla—, adiós.

—No vayas.— Cheren tomó su muñeca con fuerza y la furia hirviendo en su ser, la besó con rudeza impropia de su siempre calmado yo—. No me digas adiós con una sonrisa y desaparezcas Touko. Eligeme en su lugar y podrás ser libre de toda esa mierda.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Cheren sintiendo el corazón martillarle en el pecho debido a la adrenalina mientras Touko lo veía sin alguna expresión en su rostro.

—Probablemente no te importe— el chico volvió a hablar después de un momento—, pero significas mucho para mi.

—Lo siento— ella se soltó sin ningún tipo de rudeza del agarre y volvió a sonreír calidamente—, pero no puedo controlar mis sentimientos.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el dragón negro la tomó por la cintura extendiendo sus alas, tenía que llegar al castillo antes de que su amo enfureciera; no había otro camino más que hacer su voluntad.

Cuando las ruinas se hicieron visibles la cara de Touko perdió la sonrisa y en cambio sus facciones no revelaban sentimiento alguno.

—Tardaste— N dijo acariciando unas esposas de metal que se usaban para las cacerías—, ¿dónde estabas?

—Ya lo sabes— respondió con frialdad llegando hasta él y quitando sus muñequeras revelando la marca de una herida profunda casi a punto de curar—, fui a comprar medicina para ellos.

Señaló al bosque donde varios pokemon heridos se encontraban, ante un ademan de N se aproximaron con cautela.

—Esta bien, les ayudara— habló con voz suave, Touko se agachó empezando a aplicar las pociones con cuidado.

Cuando la vio terminar N se colocó tras ella acariciando su cuello con los dedos, jalando parte del cabello castaño para hacerla voltear a su dirección.

—No me desobedezcas otra vez—ordenó con voz fría.

—Lo haré tantas veces sea necesario.

Se besaron con rudeza, sus lenguas se entrelazaron con tanta fuerza que un jadeo se deslizó por los labios de ambos; pero fue N el que se separó sintiendo el sabor a óxido en su paladar.

—¿Me acabas de morder?—preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Si.

—¿Por qué?— exigió sin vacilar mientras la volteaba para encararla.

—No quise evitarlo. — Respondió con simpleza mientras rodeaba el cuello del muchacho con una sonrisa cínica que fue compartida por él.

—Hazlo otra vez.

La continuación del beso fue más una muestra de la más cruda necesidad que de afecto, sin embargo, bajo aquella fachada de rudeza se escondía algo que solamente aquellos dos seres entenderían. El dolor de amar a alguien hasta el punto que querer tener todo de esa persona, de acapararla y dejarla en una caja de cristal donde nadie podría robar al ser que era todo lo necesario para seguir en esa vida sin sentido.

Una necesidad tan primitiva que los demás no comprenderían sino llegaban a amar con tal intensidad.

—Touko, Touko— N repetía el nombre de la chica una y otra vez como sí se tratara de un conjuro para alejar a los demás de ella, como si con eso podría ser completamente invisible para los demás.

—N— la entrenadora lo rodeó con fuerza, enterrando las uñas en su espalda a pesar de que la ropa impedía el lastimarlo como ella deseaba.

Las cadenas resonaron a lo lejos, avisándoles de que aún seguían al aire libre por lo que, como dos ebrios se levantaron apenas dando de tumbos hasta llegar a la antigua habitación del muchacho de pelo verde.

Habían decidido entre ambos destruir los recuerdos que acechaban la mente de N, de corromper aquel lugar lleno de sufrimiento con el amor que ambos se tenían; lo habían prometido cuando se habían reencontrado meses atrás.

Heridos, rotos en pequeños fragmentos después de darse cuenta que todo el mundo esperaba la perfección de ellos; que todos exigían un pedazo de su alma y de su ser para ser felices, pero siendo tan egoístas que no podían dar al contrario.

—N...—la súplica no fue continuada, él la entendió con sólo eso.

Tomó las esposas y las colocó en las muñecas de ella, obteniendo una sonrisa por su parte.

—Bolsa.

N miró a todas direcciones buscando por lo que ella pedía, pero fue Lucario el que se la tendió desde la puerta puesto que la habían abandonado en el patio. Tiempo atrás, antes de que evolucionara el pokemon había aprendido que su entrenadora disfrutaba de aquello y no estaba haciéndolo contra su voluntad. Por lo que ningún pokemon hacia algo para detenerlos, ellos se querían así; no había nada malo en ello a pesar de que los demás humanos lo veían incorrecto.

—Gracias— N le sonrió con cariño, Lucario asintió cerrando la puerta.

Abrió la bolsa encontrándose con un collar a juego con las esposas.

—¿Fuiste por esto?— Preguntó sorprendido, Touko asintió sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

—¿Te gusta?

Como respuesta, la chica recibió un beso por parte de él que inundó cada uno de sus sentidos y el peso del collar presionando su garganta desde el cuello masculino.

—¡Alejate de ella! —La voz de Cheren los golpeó con fuerza y el impacto de las puertas al chocar contra la pared los hizo separarse—, ¡¿qué crees que le estas haciendo, bastardo?!

El líder del gimnasio se acercó hasta el ex rey del equipo plasma con la cara desfigurada por la furia, levantó el puño dispuesto a golpearlo pero fue Touko la que empujó un lado para evitarlo y arrojó una de las cadenas en dirección de su amigo con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos azules. Cheren cayó ante el peso del impacto y Touko aprovechó para subir sobre él.

—No te permitiré que lo lastimes— amenazó apretando el metal con fuerza contra su carne. Usó la cadena que unía sus esposas y la puso en el cuello de Cheren en un intento por que dejara de pelear contra ella y se preocupara por respirar—, te dije que no tenías que preocuparte por mi, pero no escuchaste. Nunca me escuchas.

Le sonrió con tristeza dejando que las lágrimas escaparán de sus ojos, N se acercó hasta ella abrazándola por la espalda y depositando pequeños besos en su pelo para calmarla.

Cheren dejó de forcejear ante la visión que el par le proporcionaba, entonces reparó en el collar que N portaba y se estremeció. Fue en ese momento que los ojos de los dos chicos se encontraron y el peliverde sonrió con cinismo; tomó el cuello de Touko entre sus dedos apretándolo hasta marcarlos en su piel, haciéndola estremecerse de placer. Ambas mejillas se colorearon de carmín y el cuello fue expuesto para que él hiciera lo que quería con ella.

—¿Esto es un castigo para ti?— N le preguntó a Cheren cuando una de sus manos se deslizó hasta acariciar los senos de la chica—, ¿ella está sufriendo según tus ojos?

—Estas enfermo.

Touko abrió los párpados revelando unos fríos ojos azules y sin medir su fuerza le dio un puñetazo al moreno, su ceño fruncido no se hizo esperar ante la oración.

—Amarralo— le ordenó a N levantándose de Cheren, el peliverde asintió con una sonrisa angelical empezando a arrastrar el cuerpo semiconsciente y lleno de sangre.

Y mientras él se encargaba de eso, dejándolo con las manos extendidas hacia arriba encadenado de las muñecas y tobillos, Touko se acercó hasta la alfombra abrazando sus rodillas dejándose envolver por el tintineo de las cadenas resonando en la habitación. Pasados unos minutos N la abrazó por la espalda empezando a acariciarla como un pokemon herido.

—¿Estas bien?— Murmuró en su oído.

—Es un idiota— contestó con rabia buscando los brazos de su amado y acariciando la mejilla del chico cuando éste la abrazo con fuerza—. Dice querer protegerme,pero quería dañar a lo que más amo.

—No me separaran de ti— musitó él volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios, los mordió sin contemplación hasta el punto de casi hacerlos sangrar degustando los sonidos que Touko hacia ante eso.

Zoroark apareció de repente con cara de pocos amigos,miró al intruso sin mucha emoción y después a N.

—¿Qué hacemos con sus pokemon?

N se levantó hasta enfrentar a Cheren, agarró con brusquedad su barbilla para que lo mirara.

—¿Alguien sabe que estas aquí?

El aludido escupió en su dirección sin contestar, Touko se acercó a ambos y plantó una patada en su estómago.

—N te hizo una pregunta.

—No, nadie lo sabe—gruñó y Zoroak sonrió ante la respuesta dejando la sala. Eso lo decidía todo, no tenía que haber testigos— ¿Dónde esta mi mejor amiga?— Cheren miró directamente a los ojos de ella, esperando encontrar algo de la calidez que siempre tenía para él—, ¿por qué te has convertido en esto?

Touko se puso en cuclillas matando un suspiro en el fondo de su garganta. Acarició con cuidado la mejilla de Cheren y sonrió como siempre hacia.

—Aquí estoy— dijo aún sin perder el gesto—, es sólo que nunca te diste cuenta de como me sentía en realidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Expectativas, Cheren— gruñó con rencor—, todo mundo esperaba algo de mi, incluso tú. ¿Crees qué fue fácil para mi, verlos extender sus manos en mi dirección? Siempre retandome, exigiendo más de lo que podía dar. ¿Sabes cuantas heridas me hice en el camino de convertirme en la campeona de Teselia?

N observó en silencio la figura de su novia estremecerse ante el recuerdo, el como con cada encuentro a lo largo de su travesía veía cada vez más y más heridas; unas superficiales, otras más profundas. Sin embargo, en sus ojos se iba extinguiendo aquel brillo que tanto lo había cautivado la primera vez que se vieron y sólo su equipo pokemon se preocupaba por ella; cuando le había pedido permiso para hablar con uno de ellos siendo su primer pokemon el elegido, Serperior había confirmado su sospecha; Touko no era feliz. Igual que él.

Supo que ella lo había notado en la última mirada que compartieron antes de que él se marchara, como si hubiera existido una conversación silenciosa entre dos almas heridas.

Sus encuentros posteriores sólo sirvieron para estrechar aquel lazo que los había unido y cuando se habían besado la primera vez, sus cuerpos buscaban el contacto que los traía a la vida con cada roce.

Separarse por dos años los había hecho comprender que no podía mantenerse alejados, que sus sentimientos de necesidad no era lo único que los unía; el amor era el causante de aquel desenfreno, de aquel anhelo por tener todo del otro.

—No tenía idea...

—¡Exacto!— Touko se río pellizcandolo con saña—, no lo sabías y aún así tuviste el descaro de decir que me amabas y me besaste.

Los ojos de N se abrieron con sorpresa ante la revelación, sus puños se cerraron de golpe mientras empezaba a vibrar preso de una ira asesina. Levantó a Cheren por cabello y le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo volver a caer lastimando sus muñecas, volvió a golpearlo con fuerza hasta que Touko rodeó su cintura.

—¿Lo defiendes?— Bramó N, pero se relajó cuando ella negó.

—Te ensuciarás.

Sin demorarse le quitó la sudadera blanca con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y doblaba la ropa con cuidado; pero la camisa negra de N cayó sobre ella.

Cheren abrió apenas los ojos para notar las cicatrices de látigo en la espalda del chico de cabello verde y como Touko corría a abrazarlo empezando a besar su pecho.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo?— La pregunta fue sólo un murmullo sofocado por la expectación, entonces N se hincó con una sonrisa dejando a la chica hacer lo que quisiera.

Touko sonrió con alegría yendo por una de las cadenas para amarrar el collar de N y ató sus muñecas con una de las telas que se encontraban en un cajón de la habitación.

La chica mordió con saña su cuello recibiendo un jadeo por parte del chico, pero Cheren se removió provocando el tintineo de las cadenas lo que enfureció a Touko.

—¿Puedes dejar de moverte? Me molestas.

—¡Déjame salir! —Exigió con mala cara.

La chica suspiró, besó suavement salió de la habitación.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?— Preguntó Cheren—, ¿fue tu padre?

—El prefería darme pokemon heridos como castigo— N sonrió, pero el líder del gimnasio pudo ver la tristeza en sus facciones.

—Yo las hice.

Touko acababa de regresar a la habitación con varios utensilios de cocina y siendo ayudada por Lucario.

—¿Ellos lo saben?— Cheren estaba horrorizado al ver al pokemon cargando un montón de cuchillos. —Es repugnante.

El pokemon volteó a ver a Cheren con una mirada amenazante y después a N mientras hablaba.

—Dice que lo repitas si te atreves— el peliverde se río con gracia en tanto Lucario se aproximó hasta él acomodando su cabello lejos de su rostro—, gracias...uhm, si creo que esta bien.

Lucario volteo con Touko y sus ojos llenos de brillo, ella sonrió acariciando su cabeza mientras extendía los brazos con los utensilios. El pokemon azul lanzó un cuchillo al aire y lo pateó en dirección a Cheren, hiriendo la mejilla de éste.

—Eso fue fantastico— Touko parpadeó sorprendida, dejo caer todo al suelo y abrazó orgullosa a su pokemon—¡Eres uno de los mejores!

El líder del gimnasio se removió presa del pánico, en ese momento comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Ese par estaba loco, tenían una sed de sangre peligrosa que estaba poniendo en peligro su vida.

N sonrió al ver la mirada de su rival, se quitó la cadena empezando a aproximarse a él.

—Lucario es uno de los pokemon más leales— empezó a explicar mientras éste abandonaba la habitación—, además todos nuestros amigos saben que nosotros no somos malos. Sólo buscamos ser parte uno del otro, ¿tú no tienes los mismos deseos?

—No he perdido la cordura por eso. — Murmuró Cheren sin ganas de realmente contestar.

Touko se quitó la pegada blusa blanca quedándose sólo con su ropa interior superior, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices. Sin el menor pudor tomó una de las manos del muchacho y las colocó en la herida más grande.

—Después de nuestro encuentro en la ruta 7 caí, de no haber sido por mis pokemon; N no habría podido encontrarme para curarme a tiempo. — Touko sonrió con cariño hacia el peliverde—, éramos rivales y sin embargo nos ayudamos mejor que nadie.

—Su sangre sabía bien— N esbozó una sonrisa resplandeciente enseñando todos sus dientes—, ¿la tuya es igual?

Llevó uno de sus dedos a la herida que Lucario había hecho y deslizó uno de ellos para después lamerlo.

—No está mal.

—¿De verdad?— Preguntó Touko imitando la acción de N, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa —, tienes razón.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa para nada disimulada, Cheren se estremeció cuando lo vio e intentó escapar, pero Touko regresó al cajón por otro trozo de tela y cubrió su boca.

—¿Tienes miedo?— Murmuró en su oído empezando a acariciar la piel de sus brazos con uno de los cuchillos.

N clavó sin vacilación en la palma de la mano uno de ellos, mientras el trapo ahogaba el grito de dolor del muchacho; la sangre brotó de la herida y Touko sonrió ante aquello dirigiendo su propia arma a la piel, enterrándolo a lo largo y ancho del antebrazo.

—¡No te muevas!— ordenó con voz fría cuando el cuchillo desgarró más allá de lo deseado—, si te corto más te desangrarás rápido.

Los ojos de Cheren estaban llenos del más puro terror, aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, algo que no estaba pasando a pesar de sentir como el filo de las navajas perforaban su piel con la más hirviente de las rabias y una curiosidad enferma que exigía su carne. Las lágrimas salieron sin que pudiera evitarlas, su instinto dictandole el no rendirse si quería vivir.

El chico movió una de sus piernas para intentar apartar a Touko, pero N fue más rápido mientras la jalaba lejos de él y al mismo tiempo clavaba su muslo al suelo con un cuchillo, desparramando su sangre con cada movimiento frenético que Cheren hacia.

—Intentalo otra vez— N lo alentó con una sonrisa—, no es divertido si te quedas quieto.

—¿Necesitas motivación?— Touko acaricio el cuello del moreno produciendo un pequeño corte y lamiéndolo con deleite—, ¿esto te excitaría?

Lo mordió sin contemplación arrancando la piel que había cortado y un nuevo forcejeo contra las cadenas se produjo mientras más sangré caía, ahora no sólo en el suelo sino también en la cara de la chica.

N la jalo para lamerla, dejando sólo la piel manchada de rojo pero sin el líquido responsable de ello. Touko llevó uno de sus dedos para tomar un poco de sangre y dibujar un corazón en la mejilla del peliverde.

—Bonito— sonrió con alegría al ver su obra de arte.

El chico se río olvidando momentáneamente a su presa, perdido en la combinación del azul de los ojos de Touko y el rojo que decoraba parte de su rostro. La chica tomó unas pinzas con curiosidad.

—¿Puedes usarlas? —Pestañeó con coquetería y N sólo la despeinó.

—Tus deseos son los míos.

Miró las manos de Cheren y cortó uno de sus dedos, no sin algo de dificultad, el líder del gimnasio se estremeció lanzando otro grito silencioso empezando a toser.

—¿Aún quieres jugar con él?

—No, creo que ya se volvió aburrido— la chica solo sacudió su cabello con desden—, nunca ha sido realmente algo que sea digno de ver.

—¿Al menos besa bien?

—Uhm, no sentí nada— Touko roló los ojos ante los obvios celos de su novio—, pero puedes vengarte si quieres.

Se dio la vuelta dejando al peliverde junto a Cheren, que sentía los últimos momentos de vida escaparse de sus manos. Había perdido mucha sangre, era consciente de eso así como también que en parte era su culpa el que Touko se volviera de aquella manera; nunca se había preocupado realmente de los sentimientos de la muchacha. Volteó a ver al rey que lo miraba como sí pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

—Mentiría si te digo que lo siento. —N levantó un hacha con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro.

トウコ

—¡Hola Bel!— Touko sonrió por el videoemisor a su amiga.

—Hola Touko, tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar contigo— la muchacha rubia dijo con algo de pena, pero la castaña la tranquilizó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Descuida, lo entiendo— dijo sin la menor pizca de amargura, N apareció desde la espalda de la muchacha con una sonrisa luminosa.

—¡Oh! Hola N— saludó enrojeciendo, a Touko no se le había olvidado que su mejor amiga estaba en las nubes por su novio y ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo— ¿interrumpo?

—Estamos preparando la cena—N contestó con una sonrisa—, ya que Touko es la mejor novia del mundo.

El mensaje bajó de aquellas palabras solo fue claro para Touko: Tú eres la única que amo, ella es escoria para mi.

—Podríamos invitarte a cenar en otra ocasión—. Touko sonrió ampliamente con sus ojos azules brillando ante la perspectiva— es nuestra especialidad.

—¡Me encantaría!

«Por supuesto que lo haría», pensó la castaña sin borrar la sonrisa en sus facciones.

N paseó la nariz por la mejilla de su novia, dejando que su rostro revelara la pasión que sentía en ese momento. Touko enrojeció mientras soltaba una risita.

—Nos vemos Bel, tenemos que terminar— dijo.

—Uhm espera, ¿has visto a Cheren? Salió desde temprano y no ha regresado al gimnasio.

—Lo siento Bel, no te lo había dicho antes— Touko suspiró mirando el aparato—, hace meses Cheren se me confesó y...

—Ya veo...

—Aunque hoy fui a verlo ya sabes, a darle un presente y olvidar lo sucedido, pero— hubo una pausa y N acaricio el cabello castaño— me besó a la fuerza, se puso como loco.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea— Bel frunció el ceño mientras hablaba—, perdona por recordarte esas cosas tan terribles. Nos vemos.

—No fue tu culpa— la chica sonrió mientras agitaba su mano— adiós.

Cuando la pantalla se apagó ambos miraron a la mesa, N entrelazó los dedos con los de Touko mientras la llevaba a su lugar.

—Gracias por la comida.— sonrió cuando se sentó en su silla mirando su plato.

—Buen provecho— contestó N tomando los cubiertos y empezando a cortar la carne blanca con calma, pero rápidamente Touko llegó a su lado colgandose de su cuello. —¿Ocurre algo?

—Di "ah"— ella sonrió tomando uno de los pedazos ya cortados con el tenedor y tendiéndolo en su dirección. N la levantó para sentarla en sus piernas y comer lo que le daba con una sonrisa—, ¿qué tal?

—Es tan dulce como su sangre—contestó mientras masticaba, tomó otra porción y se la tendió a Touko—, aquí. Di "ah".

Touko abrió los labios para recibir la comida, pero N la besó adentrando su lengua en ella.

—Aún no terminamos— murmuró la chica entre sus labios pero sin dejar de besarlo.

—Cheren no irá a ningún lado, no ahora— N despojó a Touko de su blusa, lanzándola lejos y empezando a acariciar su piel.

—En eso tienes razón.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, mientras olvidaban el platillo principal decorado con una ensangrentada corbata roja.

トウコ

Espero les haya gustado, en lo personal es algo que me encantó escribir desde el fondo de mi corazón *-*

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
